<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With closed eyes by TheRealJeanGenie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852466">With closed eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie'>TheRealJeanGenie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, F/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Prophetic Visions, Visions in dreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:27:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rey of Jakku sees herself. A figure cloaked in black walking towards an onyx throne. The irresistible call of something dead yet still alive."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>With closed eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749152">Con gli occhi chiusi</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie">TheRealJeanGenie</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written after learning of the return of Palpatine. And after seeing DarkRey in the trailer.<br/>I think I brought bad luck. <br/>I apologize.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When she closes her eyes and connects to the Force, Rey of Jakku lately sees a desolate expanse. It doesn’t look like her home planet. It is a solid and sparse world, and the only thing that moves is the slender and thin dust that swirls around. </p>
<p>Rey of Jakku sees herself. A figure cloaked in black walking towards an onyx throne. The irresistible call of something dead yet still alive.</p>
<p>Rey of Jakku sees the man waiting for her. Long claw-like fingers reach out to her. A fierce grin on his face drained from the ages like that of a mummified corpse. </p>
<p>The man says "Come" and she obeys, savoring the power of the Dark Side. Why should she fight? Why should she resist? </p>
<p>And Rey of Jakku sees Kylo Ren. </p>
<p>She sees him standing between her and the man on the throne. She sees him refusing to get out of the way, she sees him resisting the threats. She sees him shot to death, she feels him clinging to her.</p>
<p>Rey of Jakku asks him "Why?" while she realizes that she has been prevented from taking the last step on the road of no return. </p>
<p>He smiles at her before closing his eyes forever. "Because you must continue to shine..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p><br/>When he closes his eyes and connects to the Force, lately Kylo Ren sees a desolate expanse. </p>
<p>And, among the dust, he sees Rey as he always dreamed of her. She wears black clothes and her gaze is fierce. She holds a lightsaber with a red blade as she walks towards an onyx throne and the ancient figure who sits there.</p>
<p>Kylo Ren knows the name of the man who is waiting. And he knows that Rey has been chosen. She will be enveloped by the Dark Side and her light will be extinguished forever. That’s when Ben Solo screams inside of him. A deep and desperate "No!" resonates in his head and Kylo Ren stands between the girl and that perverse form of evil that refuses to die. </p>
<p>The Lord of the Sith threatens him, orders him to get out of the way, but Kylo Ren does not move even when violent Lightning Force hits him in the back. The light returns to Rey’s eyes and he smiles as she asks him why. The forces abandon him but it doesn’t matter. She will live and continue to shine.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>When the vision disappears, Rey of Jakku discovers she is afraid. </p>
<p>And Kylo Ren just wants to forget. </p>
<p>"Isn’t it ridiculous? Why should he save me?" Rey asks herself. "And I will never become that woman. I will never give in to the Dark Side."</p>
<p>"Isn’t it ridiculous? Why should I save her?" Kylo Ren asks himself. "Why should I feel happy to die because of her?" </p>
<p>"He hates me" Rey repeats. "And I hate him. I must not forget that." </p>
<p>"I hate her" Kylo Ren repeats. "And she hates me. And that will never change."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>